Un amor fugitivo
by alpacapaca
Summary: Si le hubiera preguntado antes de comenzar esta locura, seguramente no se encontraría en donde estaba en ese momento. Pero...De no ser así, no lo hubiera conocido lo suficiente, y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.


Estaba vagando por internet como todos los dias cuando me encontre con un fic de esta parejita, se me hizo un poco extraño pero me termino gustando de todas formas :B busque mas fics pero no encontre D:! asi que me puse manitos a las obra y salio esto :3 ojala sea de su agrado n_n

En lo personal no me convence del todo, pero terminé subiendolo de todas maneras xP ustedes juzguen :B

Notaaaaaas: -imaginense a mayuri sin el maquillaje ni los sombreros ni niguna de las cosas raras que usa xD!

-_Las letras en cursiva_ son recuerdos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El hecho de haber aceptado la propuesta de ese desconocido lo había llevado a cambiar si vida más de lo deseado, no se arrepentía, pero hubiera preferido mantenerse ajeno de esa insana realidad.

_—He descubierto una extraña bacteria, presente en algunas personas—explicaba el hombre sentado enfrente suyo—. Esta bacteria los hace…"especiales" por así decirlo._

—_Bien…¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso?—cuestionó un poco extrañado el menor._

—_¡Tienes mucho que ver!—respondió con una sonrisa en los labios—. Ya que justamente tú, eres una de esas personas —prosiguió apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano, mientras observaba divertido la expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro del chico._

Accedió por el puro hecho de querer variar un poco en su día a día, claramente, sin saber a lo que en verdad se estaba aventurando.

_Tenía esa duda desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Mayuri, algo le decía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada y no preguntar, pero decidió exponerle sus dudas al mayor._

—_Kurotsuchi-san—llamó la atención del científico._

_El aludido miró al chico indicándole que siguiera._

—_Quería preguntarte…¿Por qué siempre hacemos todo esto tan escondido? ¿Tan secreto es?—preguntó casi inocentemente._

_Mayuri rió dejando de lado lo que hacía en ese momento._

—_Pobre…¿Pensaste que todo esto era sabido por mas personas? No seas torpe, ni siquiera es legal —dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo._

Claro, hubiera preferido mostrase ignorante ante el tema, desde ese día sentía como si todos lo estuvieran mirando. Aún recordaba el enojo que había sentido ese día _"Nunca lo preguntaste antes_" fue su simple respuesta, iba a renunciar alegando que no iba a ayudarlo en experimentos contra la ley, pero Kurotsuchi no se lo permitió diciendo que ya le había comenzado a ayudar, que ya estaba involucrado, y si los descubrían iría tras las rejas de todas formas.

—_¿Prefieres terminar allá desconociendo tu condición?_

Terminó aceptando de todos modos.

Los días se hacían cortos estando allí, era, de cierto modo, entretenido ayudar a Kurotsuchi Mayuri en ese irreal descubrimiento. El que tuviera "poderes" aún se le hacía ridículo e imposible.

A veces estaba horas en una camilla, repleto de cables por todo su cuerpo, mirando la gran pantalla de la computadora que se llenaba de números y letras que, aunque no alcanzaba a ver al no tener sus lentes, se le hacía bastante interesante en esos momentos.

Un par de veces se tuvo que quedar la noche completa en ese lúgubre sótano, excusándose con su padre sobre haberse quedado a dormir con un amigo, cuando, en verdad, se quedaba haciendo diferentes pruebas de sangre, saliva, piel o sus reacciones a extrañas sustancias creadas por el científico, las cuales, a vista de Ishida, se asemejaban de cierta manera a los singulares almuerzos que llevaba su amiga Inoue a la escuela.

El tiempo avanzaba y su relación mejoraba día a día. Aún se preguntaba como era que no los habían encontrado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida; escondiéndose constantemente de la ley, de su padre y de sus amigos.

Habían pasado al menos cinco meses desde su primer encuentro, y fue esa tarde de viernes en la que, por un accidente, descubrieron ese profundo sentimiento que ahogaban sus corazones.

El que ese líquido violáceo se volcara en el suelo, haciendo que Ishida resbalase sobre Mayuri fue pura coincidencia, pero vaya que ayudó a sacar a flote esas emociones internas.

Fue repentino. De un momento a otro observar los ojos del contrario se convirtió en lo mas interesante de todo. Las fauces del rival se habían convertido en el manjar mas suculento del planeta.

Era un contacto tan íntimo, tan intenso. Mut inesperado, pero a la vez muy deseado. Con sensaciones tan alocadas, sensaciones ya vividas por el mayor, y recién experimentadas por el menor. Descubriéndose mutuamente, embargados de curiosidad por los tesoros que escondían bajo telas.

Esa noche se habían demostrado el amor mutuo, se habían entregado al otro sin pudor alguno.

Pero, claro, no todo es para siempre, y la felicidad no es la excepción. Eso lo había aprendido por las malas.

_Se escuchaban ruidos a las afueras del "laboratorio". Mayuri, siendo consciente de lo que era, comenzó a eliminar cualquier archivo que estuviera a su alcance, no dejaría que unos bobos policías supieran así como así todos sus descubrimientos._

—_¡¿Pero que haces?—preguntó exaltado Ishida._

—_Prepárate, Uryuu—le advirtió al otro, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho su pareja._

—_¡¿Prepararme para que? ¡¿Qué oc-_

_Un fuerte estruendo hizo que Uryuu enmudeciera al instante. Miró al científico con terror en su mirada, mientras que este se limitó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona marcada en los labios._

Evocaba ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Las explosiones que hicieron volar a los policías, las cálida mano de kurotsuchi tomando la propia mientras corrían por la puerta trasera. El sonido de las sirenas de los autos que los perseguían. Todo_._

Y aquí estaba hoy, en un lugar tan extraño que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Escondiéndose como todo fugitivo. Y aunque haya defraudado a su padre, sus amigos, todos sus conocidos, estaba con el hombre que amaba. Si, Ishida Uryuu se había enamorado a otro hombre. De Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Su novio. Su científico loco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

tadaaaaaa c: en lo personal no me agrado mucho el final D: oo bueno...no me agrado en general -.-" pero sdhfslkjg que mas da :D

review? :3 un "esta bien" no le hace mal a nadie :D o "esta mal" en su defecto Ü

adios, que tengan buen dia y cuidense de las arañas gigantes mutantes que aparecen en el fondo de sus vasos cuando se van a servir agua ಠ_ಠ(pequeño gran trauma que sufri hace poco skdhfs)


End file.
